Cybernetics
Cybernetics are special enhancements available to True Kin. Each True Kin can select a single cybernetic enhancement at character generation from a more limited list of those available. Unlike Mutations, Cybernetics aren't upgrade-able yet but are mostly interchangeable to suit you. Becoming Nook You can install or remove cybernetics freely at any Becoming Nook. *Rusted Archway is the earliest guaranteed nook; the bottom level will have one or two. * Grit Gate has a becoming nook, but you won't access it before the Barathrumites trust you enough to let you in (or you somehow forced your way through). Q Girl who lives in there sells a Cybernetics Credit Wedge which is very valuable. * Bethesda Susa has a becoming nook (four of them occasionally) right before its final room. * Dungeons, Underground, Lairs, and ruins all occasionally have becoming nooks. The journal page has a special section for ruins with nooks. * Historical Sites will frequently have nooks and always have cybernetics credit wedges in their pink chests. Becoming Nooks explode if destroyed. Obtaining Cybernetics * Every Becoming Nook will have a rack beside it with a new cybernetic enhancement or two on it; you can install cybernetics either from the rack or directly from your inventory. * You can also acquire new cybernetics by using Butchery on the corpse of someone who had one; however, the only opponents likely to have cybernetics are Putus Templar. ** You can also trade for Credit Wedges and perhaps an Ubernostrum Injector from their legendary leaders, so don't attack them on sight. * Depending on your Arcologies, True Kins have unique Cybernetics augment that are exclusively obtained during character creation. * Legendary Robots, Putus Templar, and Chrome idols belonging to Naphtaali tribals would occasionally trade one during a water ritual for reputation points Installing Cybernetics Each cybernetic requires a certain number of License Points. You can install any combination of cybernetics as long as you have the correct body slots and sufficient license points. Unless you did not choose any cybernetics at character start, which grants 1 extra toughness, you start with 2 License Points. More can be acquired with Cybernetics Credit Wedges, which are frequently found near Becoming Nooks and can often be found or purchased elsewhere. Improving your License Points becomes more expensive as your existing total grows: * 1 Credit for Tier 1 to 8 * 2 Credits for Tier 9 to 16 * 3 Credits for Tier 17 to 24 * 4 Credits for Tier 25+ Some cybernetics are destroyed when removed. Others are fully interchangeable. One (Motorized Treads) is permanent. Each cybernetic occupies only one body slot (some additionally occupy equipment slots), but many can be installed in one of a several slots of your choice. Any character has exactly 8 body slots, each of which can house one cybernetic: * Body * Head * Face * Back * Right Arm * Left Arm * Hands * Feet Cybernetics installed into "Arm" can use either a Right Arm or Left Arm slots. Obtaining a mutation that gives you additional limbs grants additional slots. It's possible to install several identical cybernetics (assuming they can be installed in two or more different slots), although some implants' effects do not stack. Available Cybernetics NOTE: For the skillsofts, they will have a skill chosen for them when the item is generated; this will appear as part of their name. Category:Cybernetics